


A Plan of Pleasure

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:16:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 8 July 2006 in response to <a href="http://geniusartist.livejournal.com/profile">geniusartist</a>'s prompt of <i>Harry/Lucius: bottom!Harry, recoil, and silk</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Plan of Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geniusartist](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=geniusartist).



> Written on 8 July 2006 in response to [geniusartist](http://geniusartist.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Harry/Lucius: bottom!Harry, recoil, and silk_.

"I have taken his magic. Which of you, my servants, deserves the honor of taking his life?"

Harry did not flinch when Lucius Malfoy stepped forward. He had no intention of shrinking from his fate. Raising his head—and ignoring Malfoy's avaricious gaze as it assaulted his person—Harry saw how the other Death Eaters blenched and turned away as he looked at them; Snape actually winced before his eyes found his feet.

 _Coward_ , Harry thought, wishing that he had been able to kill the bastard before he had got himself captured.

"You may examine your prize, Lucius."

"Thank you, my lord."

Harry did not recoil when Malfoy stroked his cheek with the back of one be-gloved hand. Steeling himself, he leaned into the caress—it was like silk against his skin—and allowed himself to accept that he liked it.

"Slut," Lucius whispered.

Harry closed his eyes and thought, _You have no idea_.

"Strip him off, Lucius."

"With pleasure, my lord."

Harry refused to feel shame when the breeze played over his body, over his weeping prick. _If this is how it has to be, I'm going to enjoy it_.

Something told him that Malfoy would know how to fuck a wizard properly, that his ego would demand driving someone insane with pleasure rather than pain.

 _That's why Draco loved him so much, isn't it_? Harry asked himself, as his muscles strained in protest against the ropes that held him spread-eagled just off the ground.

"How will you destroy him, my servant?"

Harry did look into Malfoy's eyes then.

"Through degradation and . . . dehydration, my lord, if it pleases you."

 _I knew it_! Harry thought, inwardly exulting. _This is going to work_! "I'm glad it's you," he said quickly, forcing himself to quail as if in horror at his words.

Malfoy laughed. "Are you?" he asked, arrogant pleasure shining from his face. "Are you, indeed?"

"You have no idea."


End file.
